unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Angel
A Vampire Angel is a rare occurrence that comes into being when an angel is converted into a vampire. Sometimes called Daylights due to their residual luminescence, any vampire angel which survives its rebirth is considered a particularly aberrant anomaly in the paranormal world. As they are an uncommon and largely obscure breed with no means of procreation specific to their dual nature, vampire angels are technically an endangered species. This does have the added benefit of anonymity from hunters as well as being able to blend in amidst nests unnoticed. The angels remaining in the ether are seemingly uncaring of their transformed brethren. They will not smite them, as doing so would consign them to the netherworld of death. This both ends their sentence prematurely and robs them of their right to atone and return to the heavens. There haven't been any known cases of a vampire angel returning to the ether as a pure spirit. While this is mostly attributed both to their rarity as a species coupled with their immortality, many Daylights have found this as cause for despair for never returning to the Creator. Although Daylights are few, their greatest claim to notoriety lies in that one of the first angels to be turned was the lost angel of death, Azrael. Many Daylights search for the former reaper of souls in hopes that he will impart wisdom in how to make peace with their new being. Background An angel may be sired only under particularly unfortunate circumstances. Most Daylights were fallen from the heavens and cut off from their brethren for one reason or another. Usually this is on account of a lesser angel questioning or defying their better among the higher choir. The majority of celestials incarnated in this manner are driven to go about making a life for themselves in the mortal world. This journey typically begins by seeking out a path to either pardon their wrongdoing and ascend or possibly smuggle their way back to their native ether. A few are content to live out their earthly life either out of spite or curiosity. Despite their otherworldly origins and a stipend of supernatural energies, fallen angels are effectively human both in performance and scent when perceived by paranormal creatures such as vampires. As such, they may fall prey to these predators much like any human. While the fallen can smite a vampire with a touch, the resulting exhaustion from such a large expenditure of their strength leaves them disoriented and vulnerable. This allows a vampire ample opportunity to feed. While most vampires would flee at such a display of power, there are those who go for the vein regardless - either out of curiosity, vengeance, or overwhelming hunger. The blood of an angel is likewise biologically human and thus has no adverse effects when ingested by a vampire. Like any vessel, the vampire may choose to spare, drain, or sire the angel. Those who sire do so generally out of curiosity or a desire to add the fallen's ability to their nest. The transition is a particularly traumatic experience for an angel as their nature is being deviated. Description Daylights exhibit the innate traits of vampirity with one remarkable difference carried over from their previous life: the ability to walk in the daytime. While they prefer nighttime for the clarity and nepenthe it arouses in all blood-drinkers, sunlight doesn't burn their flesh. Daylights also possess one notable advantage over other earthbound angels: they no longer need to expend precious energy to heal their bodies or increase their physical strength. Now their wounds knit of their own accord and they're about a dozen times more powerful than any man. Despite this major difference, Daylights are assuredly vampires and thus subject to the same overwhelming craving for blood and compulsion to seek out a nest. Additionally, their newly inhuman nature obscures them from their brethren; unable to perceive or be perceived by angels. Like all earthbound celestials, the irises of a Daylight's eyes absorb and reflect light as bright fiery circles. To conceal this feature, they usually resolve to wearing sunglasses and residing in dark areas. This is easy for the most part as most vampire angels reside in nests. Daylights have a habit of seeking to distinguish themselves from their new kin by donning religious symbols such as crosses or other icons meant to represent heavenly forces. This doesn't necessarily reflect faith in the Maker, but rather a means to cherish their celestial roots. In terms of sentiments towards mankind, Daylights are generally split between those who at least respect life and those who disregard humans as nourishment. The former are more prone to hold on to their angelic nature while the latter are far more akin to their vampiric brethren.Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Fallen Angels